


残酷戏剧

by agilulf



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: The Dark Knight Returns (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agilulf/pseuds/agilulf
Summary: 《黑暗骑士归来》同人，蝙蝠侠退休十年间的故事。
Relationships: Batman/Joker (DCU), Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 4





	残酷戏剧

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及其他漫画和电影剧情：Batman: The Man Who Laughs, Batman: Dead To Rights, The Joker(2019)

**1**

布鲁斯跃下韦恩大楼。风速正好，短暂下坠后，气流承托着三角翼逐渐攀升，他推动操纵杆，轻巧地穿过楼宇之间。布鲁斯从未向人诉说过，他有多么迷恋在这座城市飞翔的感觉。

蝙蝠灯拆除后的三年间，哥谭警局楼顶空空荡荡，有时他会瞧见戈登独自在天台抽烟，旧风衣上下翻飞，而他的披风尘封洞穴，义警时代早已宣告终结。

就在眼下，街道纵横交错。劫匪飞车抢夺路人的钱包，巷子中有人械斗，毒贩在公园和街头出没，暴徒敲碎商店橱窗，交通拥堵，罢工游行的队伍在市政厅前聚集，员警全副武装，催泪瓦斯扩散，性感金发女郎在电子屏幕中推销商品，向您介绍最新式的美国梦，另一块广告牌唱道， _这就是生活。_

布鲁斯无法做出任何行动，他徒劳地掠过一爿又一爿街区，这些景象飞快地后退，只有气流承载他继续飞行。

他望见哥谭水库在夕阳下反射着金色光辉。多年以前，小丑在墙上写道，

_这个罪恶的城市，_

_将随我堕入地狱。_

幸运地，乔治得到这份阿克汉姆精神康复中心的工作，他听说这里从不辞退员工，福利待遇也好过其他医院。韦恩集团长年资助这里，将其作为一个公益项目。

他也听说阿克汉姆曾是哥谭市罪恶的心脏，那些臭名昭著的恶棍都隔绝在此，就在那扇写着"强化治疗室"的铁门之后。

“乔治，过来。”

霍尔顿医生身形矮胖，留着一头锅盖发型。虽然外表看起来有些滑稽，性格却极为严肃。他塞给乔治一个手推车，“跟我来。”

在强化治疗室的铁门前，霍尔顿飞快地输入密码，"进去之后别乱瞟，好吗，就当为了你自己的小命。"乔治点头应允，将餐车推进铁门。走廊漫长而昏暗，寂静得另人发怵，只有车轮碾过地面的声响回荡。他们在一扇门前停下来，透过门上铁窗，乔治看见一张苍白消瘦的脸。

"这里需要护工照顾的病人不多，如果没有异议，你就专职负责这位。"霍尔顿揿亮电灯，补充道，"听人事部门说你今年才来到哥谭，也没有亲戚朋友住在这里，应该不会和小丑有仇吧？"

乔治听了一会儿才反应过来。"这是小丑？经常在电视上看到的那个…？"

"杀人狂。"

霍尔顿开门进去，没有表现出一点忌惮杀人狂的样子，甚至让乔治感到，这间囚室里根本没有生命。

"别害怕，进来。"霍尔顿拉开窗帘，让夕阳映入房间，"他已经昏迷三年了，不会突然醒过来袭击你。"

乔治惴惴打量那双无神的、铅灰色的眼睛，深陷在颧骨和眼窝之间，没有任何事物能使那双眼睛对焦。

"你要做的工作及注意事项已经写在手册上，熟悉一下日程表。这份工作并不难。只要你对小丑没意见，一切都会很容易。对了，还有额外津贴。"霍尔顿走向门口，"你就在这里喂小丑吃晚餐，我去其他病房巡视，回头再来接你。"

"呃…"乔治还想再问些什么，但霍尔顿已经走出去了。很明显，霍尔顿不想看见小丑。不过话说回来，又有谁会想见这个杀人魔呢？

乔治犹豫了一会儿是否应该插管鼻饲。他掀开餐罩，底下只有勺子和一小碗调制过的流食，别无选择。他只好舀起一勺，试探性地凑往小丑唇边。意外的，小丑缺少血色的嘴唇微微翕张，让食物流入口腔，接着，喉结动作，将流食吞咽下去。乔治暗自庆幸，小丑还有基本生理反射，能对外界刺激作出最低限度的回应，这意味着可以省却许多麻烦。

除此之外，小丑就像一具会呼吸的空壳。乔治见过类似情状的精神病人——那些做过额叶切除手术的患者。乔治自然而然想到，为了降低社会危害程度，阿克汉姆决定给小丑做额叶切除手术也在情理之中。人道主义精神会在此遭遇悖论，对小丑的人道意味着对哥谭市民的不人道。

作为外乡人，乔治并不太了解小丑的事迹，过去在电视和广播零星听闻小丑所犯的凶案时，乔治只会庆幸自己的家乡没有这样一个杀人狂。

这些猜测很容易求证，脑部手术一定会在头皮留下疤痕。完成喂食之后，乔治绕到小丑身侧，轻轻拨开金绿色鬈发，手指抚过头皮，观察上面的痕迹。小丑头部的确有些伤疤，但没有一处像手术留下的缝痕。

“你在做什么？”

霍尔顿刻意压低音量、微愠的声音从门口传来。乔治赶紧抽回手指，略带尴尬地解释道，“我想看看他是不是做过额叶切除。”

“…我们很早之前讨论过这个方案，但是没有实施。”霍尔顿耸耸肩，“别掉以轻心，你面前可是一座休眠火山。”

乔治无法理解，“为什么不呢？这本可以挽救很多人的性命。”

“有人反对，说什么切除额叶与谋杀无异，阿克汉姆应该是医疗机构而不是屠宰场。”

这可真是很激烈的言辞。“但是…谁会反对给这样一个疯子做手术？”

“还能有谁。”霍尔顿翻了个白眼，“当然是蝙蝠侠。”

乔治注意到霍尔顿说完这句话后，不知为何，表情忽然变得有些惶恐，“蝙蝠侠？蝙蝠侠为什么能干涉阿克汉姆的医疗方案？”

“因为他救过布鲁斯·韦恩的命。”霍尔顿轻快地说完，“另外，别问了，快出来。”

“怎么了？”

霍尔顿蹙起眉头，“刚才小丑动了一下手指，你没发现吗？”

乔治低头看了看小丑，没发现任何变化，那些苍白修长的手指搭在扶手上，只有血液在皮肤底下流淌。

“如果你想在这里工作，同时保住性命，还得更敏锐些才行。”霍尔顿抿了抿嘴唇，“现在推车出来吧，我想你需要一些岗前培训。”

侍者拉开门扇。布鲁斯走进剧院包厢，瑟琳娜挽着他的手臂，香水萦绕嗅觉。

瑟琳娜的嗓音如昔日般温柔，“命运的力量多么顽固，布鲁斯。三十多年过去，你依然是哥谭头号花花公子，而我却成了拉皮条的。一切又回到原点，我们穿着戏服在屋顶驰骋的岁月如梦一般。”

“我已经老了，你也是。”

瑟琳娜看他一眼，“得了，再过些年你就会觉得自己血气方刚，还可以在黑夜里咆哮。那时，那时你才会发觉自己真的老了。”

也许瑟琳娜是对的，布鲁斯现在说自己老，只是为赋闲寻找一丝慰藉，他尚未真正感受到暮年来临。

他们相依坐下，乐队开始演奏序曲，今晚上演《乡村骑士》和《丑角》。这是个特殊的纪念日，只有布鲁斯记得。

那天晚上，小丑杀死上百个观众，有些人从包厢绝望地跳下，摔断腿骨或手臂，尖叫和大笑此起彼伏……那之后很长一段时间，布鲁斯不想上任何剧院，回忆折磨着他的肠胃，成片的红色丝绒宛如血海。他阖目，看见小丑从刀锋刮下血液，缓缓涂抹在嘴唇上。

记叙这桩恶行的报道仍保存在蝙蝠洞中，距今已经过去整整三年。

那时他们彼此争斗，蝙蝠侠的拳脚凌厉且沉重，小丑的动作迅疾而轻浮，花招层出不穷。哈莉形容他们打斗的场景，说他们就像惊雷和闪电。那是义警的黄金岁月，所有报刊和电视台都在转播蝙蝠侠打击罪犯的新闻，人们相信正义终将战胜邪恶。酒会间布鲁斯摇晃着姜汁汽水，听见宾客们谈论蝙蝠侠，假装无知无觉经过，走向露台，感受夜风在西装下鼓动。

哥谭市需要蝙蝠侠。

每一夜都是漫漫长夜。

他在数据库中检索信息和监控画面，尽力拼凑小丑的行踪，阴冷的洞穴中弥漫着咖啡的苦香，警方通报在屏幕前滚动，小丑逃出疯人院，下落不明。

直到戈登打开蝙蝠灯，告诉他小丑寄来信笺。一封写给蝙蝠侠的信，狂乱的笔迹和猩红墨水，写着，

_A stanotte, e per sempre io sarò tua.（今夜起，我将永远属于你）_

**2**

小丑睁开眼睛，化妆镜倒映出一张白纸般的面孔，他微笑起来，用毛刷蘸染色粉，为白纸增添颜色。

他既在过去，也在梦中，既是表演，也是自白。这就是小丑存在的全部真实，一种行为艺术 。

他深吸一口烟，尼古丁进入血液，使他清醒一些，压抑住对着镜子大笑或尖叫的冲动。从那一天起，灵魂从未使他平静，如果绿色深潭中有什么物质令人疯狂，那种物质早已在他的骨髓中滋长。

但是现在不行，他需要保存一点理智，今晚有一个约会，情书已经寄出，舞会已经开场，他不能搞砸。

小丑又吸了一口烟，迫使自己集中注意力。窗外是哥谭的夜空，霓虹灯将其染为深红，他等待着，等待着，直到蝙蝠标志升上夜空，令群星黯然失色。

小丑起身走向舞台，那么多观众，从池座到楼座，沉浸在音乐中。人们对丑角的表演品头论足，期待他表现得更加愤怒、更加痛苦。人们是否残忍？不？因为丑角本应如此，这就是戏剧。

丑角流泪咏叹， _Ridi Pagliaccio, sul tuo amore infranto!（笑吧，丑角，从你破碎的爱情中笑出来）_

他吸了一口烟，让手下释放烟雾，黄绿色气体扩散，这真的能使人大笑不已。演员和观众沉醉其中，笑声满堂，这就是生活。

生活就像一场瘟疫，疯狂不过是其表徵。小丑随着混乱的音乐起舞。他转身，再一次转身，看见蝙蝠悬挂在吊灯上，射出钩爪，展开披风向他扑来。他几乎被心跳声淹没，正如他堕落的那个夜晚。

_亲爱的…_

恐惧和爱意一定有共通之处，不然他们为何总是在深夜奔向对方。

他向蝙蝠开枪。第一枪打中吊灯，人们尖叫着逃离，水晶破碎成无数微尘；第二枪打中横梁，子弹撞击钢架，擦出金色火花。蝙蝠从天而降，踢中小丑的手腕，左轮手枪掉落，小丑掏出匕首，刺向蝙蝠腹部，一道伤口出现在铠甲上。

蝙蝠按住伤口，怒视小丑。小丑抚摸着刀锋，血液染红指尖，他将手指按在嘴唇上，混合着口红涂抹开来，如同在亲吻伤口。小丑日渐痴迷于此。

亲爱的。他说，欢迎来到疯人院。我能邀请你跳舞吗？还是我们已经在跳了？

蝙蝠没有回答，巨大的黑影笼罩小丑，每一拳都重得令他晕眩。小丑听见蝙蝠低沉的怒吼，我会阻止你…

他微笑道，保证这是最后一次？

蝙蝠紧抿双唇，用拳头代替言语回应他。匕首被打落，蝙蝠头盔狠狠撞击前额，使他一阵踉跄，耳鸣在颅骨中震荡。一种久违的恐惧攥住心智——感觉就像酒瓶砸在额头上，有时是柜子，有时是墙…他分不清哪些是真实的，也许全都出自小丑的幻想。只有一道黑影在他眼前，几乎触手可及。

他伸出手，但没有抓住任何东西。蝙蝠攥住小丑领口，重重掼出去。小丑飞向舞台边缘，撞上一处布景，胸花从襟前零落，一些酸液喷流，腐蚀着地板。

他捡起枪，瞄准蝙蝠腹部。防弹铠甲化解了大部分冲击。 蝙蝠向他扑来，子弹继续射出，被披风一一挡落。

弹匣已经打空，他拔出另一支金属雕饰的袖珍手枪，但是蝙蝠扭断他的手腕，枪从指间滑脱， 被一脚踢开。

小丑被蝙蝠压制着，动弹不得。他听见蝙蝠愤怒的低语，质问他为什么不在疯人院接受治疗。

没有什么能治疗我，亲爱的。他回答道，除非是你，除非死亡。

不。蝙蝠拒绝小丑，不。

他大笑道，你知道吗，我就爱你这一点。

愤怒使蝙蝠咬紧牙关，向他施力。他因疼痛颤抖不已，笑声代替呻吟倾泻而出，一些温热的液体打湿脸颊。他感到蝙蝠稍微放松了钳制，便挣扎着逃脱束缚，奔向观众。

蝙蝠在他身后喊道，停下…

太迟了。一切又开始坠落。小丑跌下乐池，血液涌进肺部，令他咳嗽不止。他开始大笑，用电流贯穿蝙蝠伸向他的手。

他们都倒在地毯上，一片猩红之中，乐谱架七零八落，小丑捡到他的手枪，精巧得像一把黄铜乐器，他将在蝙蝠的心脏演奏。

他翻身坐到蝙蝠身上，等着蝙蝠醒来。

结束了，亲爱的。

蝙蝠睁开眼睛。

不，不…先等一等…

小丑永远无法解释自己在等待什么。

蝙蝠侠抬起手，紧紧扼住小丑咽喉。

也许就是这个…

蝙蝠侠没有让一丝气流通过，缺氧使他开始燃烧，如同浸泡在酸液之中，疼痛爬满神经，然后麻木。

当耗尽最后一点氧气时，小丑用尽力气开了枪，一些彩色纸片在黑暗中纷纷落下。

女高音唱道， _A stanotte, e per sempre io sarò tua._

布鲁斯永远无法忘记，那天夜里他徒劳地按压小丑心脏，积血不断涌出口腔，而小丑没有苏醒。

戈登带人赶到剧院，救出小丑毒气的幸存者。最后走到蝙蝠侠身边，劝说他放弃。

戈登说，你救不了小丑，没有人可以。

那些闪亮的纸片落在血池中，庆贺着堕落与死亡。

他抱起小丑，问戈登，救护车在哪？

当歌剧谢幕，他们走出剧院，街灯照亮变得寒冷的街道，观众四散离去。

瑟琳娜提议沿哥谭河走一段路，布鲁斯答应了。他们就像年轻情侣那样沿着河畔散步，布鲁斯脱下外套披在瑟琳娜肩上。

“你的朋友最近如何？”

“你知道的…大家都在衰老。”瑟琳娜细数着那些名字，“哈莉和艾薇一起定居，尼格玛行踪成谜，科波特还在经营冰山酒吧。小丑长年昏迷。现在哈维成了阿克汉姆最抢手的病人，在医生手中辗转治疗…你应该比我清楚，发生在那间疯人院的事情。”

“不，我已经很久没过问阿克汉姆疯人院的情况。”布鲁斯朝疯人院所在的孤岛方向看了一眼，“从协议生效那天起，这一切就与我无关了。”

“噢，布鲁斯…”瑟琳娜握住布鲁斯的手，“至少你可以活下来，活到真正衰老的年纪。”

“你说的对，瑟琳娜。”

夜风吹过，他们曾飞行在夜风中。

 _你是我翼下的风。_ 小丑在狱中张开双臂， _而我也是你的。_

**3**

这间病房又一次出现在梦中，阴暗、寒冷，一股氯水味儿。他恨氯水。

小丑睁开眼睛，就是无法从噩梦中醒来，终于他想到，兴许这不是梦呢？他确实躺在这么一间病房里，动弹不得，而有关和蝙蝠侠跳舞的事情——有时他杀死蝙蝠侠，有时为蝙蝠侠所杀，有时他又在下坠，有时蝙蝠侠会接住他…万一这些才是梦境，他始终没有离开病房一步呢？

这是不可想象的，简直难以承受。

他躺着思考这些事情。天亮了，一个护工过来给他清洁口腔、洗脸，喂了一些成分不明的绿色流食，把他抱出去，放在活动室的座椅上。电视机喋喋不休地发出声音，病人打着牌，吵吵嚷嚷，没有人注意他，仿佛他并不存在。

也没有人谈论蝙蝠侠。仿佛蝙蝠侠和小丑的存在都是妄想，这里没有黑暗骑士，也没有犯罪小丑王子。

那么他究竟为什么会在这里，和疯子们共处一室？他是因为虚妄而发疯吗？

木炭在炉火中毕剥作响，一只误闯大宅的飞蛾扑进壁炉，转眼间烧着翅膀，落入火焰之中。

布鲁斯喝了一些酒，已经厌烦与宾客周旋，他抛下那些没完没了的虚假祝福，悄然离开大厅。

过道上，阿尔弗雷德投来不赞成的目光，布鲁斯假装喝多了酒，准备回去睡一觉。阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，对此无可奈何。

今天是布鲁斯60岁生日。当他还是一名义警时，无法想象自己能活到这个年岁。如今也是他放弃披风的第七年，蝙蝠侠已经从公众记忆中彻底消失，又变成一个虚实难辨的传闻。人们在宴会上津津乐道苏联人的阴谋，外交和军备竞赛。他听说超人被白宫秘密招募，作为美国的超级武器送上战场。

他又一次站在书房，凝视那个入口。当他走下阴暗的洞穴，回忆纷至沓来，双面人的硬币、谜语人的手杖、企鹅的雨伞……那些他所熟知的敌人们，当然，还有……

布鲁斯在小丑的纸牌前驻足，旧伤口隐隐作痛。

一套旧战衣锁在玻璃柜中，血渍已经洗净。这是蝙蝠侠最后一次穿着的战衣，布鲁斯亦将其收藏。

毫无由头地，他打开柜子，取出蝙蝠头罩戴上。玻璃倒映出黑色的尖耳面具，四方下颚，严峻而沉默的嘴角，法令纹被岁月蚀刻得更深。

“好久不见…”一个声音从披风后传来，“亲爱的。”

布鲁斯后退一步，看见小丑从玻璃柜后转出来，深绿鬈发，苍白肌肤，白色燕尾服。

“你为什么…”

“会在这？”小丑捧住蝙蝠侠的脸，吻了一下那双不苟言笑的嘴唇，“我觉得我们应该先接吻。”

口红留在布鲁斯嘴唇上，他本想问些什么，但是忘了。

“…然后继续接吻。”

小丑又贴上来，舌头滑进蝙蝠侠口腔，尝起来甜腻且温暖。不应该是这样，布鲁斯想着，小丑尝起来应该有血的味道，残破而冰冷，像一把生满铁锈的刀片。他用力咬破小丑的嘴唇，在小丑的吸气声中舔舐唇上的血珠，一股如愿以偿的血腥甘美沿味觉扩散，像毒药影响神经那样渗入思想。

当他终于放开小丑时，小丑靠在玻璃柜上喘息，口红一片狼藉，有点虚弱地笑着，“好久不见…蝙蝠侠。”

布鲁斯嗓音艰涩，变得低沉，“我听说你仍然在昏迷。”

“昏迷…是的，我昏迷了很久，但没有意识到…直到我在一个没有蝙蝠侠的世界醒来，发现小丑也不复存在…”

小丑的话支离破碎，毫无逻辑，但是蝙蝠侠听明白了，完全明白。

“我知道，小丑。”

这个世界不再需要黑暗骑士，但仍然有人心怀渴望。小丑是其中之一，也许是最为渴望黑暗骑士归来的那个人。布鲁斯过去曾质问自己，是否真的痛恨小丑。在小丑杀害他亲密的人之后，他应该彻底痛恨小丑。即使不愿践踏原则，他也应该痛恨小丑。

事实上，布鲁斯多少意识到，他们同样孤独。当他的拳头在小丑身体上倾泻愤怒，小丑疯狂的笑声使他心悸，因为他如此感同身受。

布鲁斯和小丑互相注视着，看见那对黑色尖耳倒映在酸绿深潭中，心中没有愤怒，没有欲望，也没有恐惧，没有那些曾经将他们连系在一起的感情。一些难以言明的情绪升腾上来。

小丑打破沉默，像往常一样开始说话。“我为你准备了一个惊喜，关于我想献给蝙蝠侠的东西…你会明白的…”小丑退开几步，接着又退远了一些，“站着别动，亲爱的，别跑过来破坏惊喜。”

小丑解开领结，接着是马夹，然后是衬衫，把衣物褪下肩膀，苍白纤瘦的身体上布满伤痕。

布鲁斯感觉酒精在胃里烧灼。

直到小丑掏出匕首，布鲁斯如梦初醒，他奔过去制止小丑，但是太慢了。他已经老了。而小丑的动作仍然很快，匕首插进心脏部位，向下剖开。布鲁斯一拳击中小丑下颚，使他失去行动能力。

趁小丑倒在地上时，布鲁斯又揍了小丑一拳，让他昏迷过去。反正也不会更糟了。布鲁斯抱起小丑，跑向手术台。过去总是蝙蝠侠躺在上面，阿尔弗雷德为他治疗。

多年的安稳生活使布鲁斯的外科技术变得生疏，但他不想叫阿尔弗雷德下来，不知为何，他害怕这会使一切如梦境般消散。

所幸匕首并未触及心脏，也许小丑还没有完全恢复，长年昏迷使小丑的肌肉松弛，不再具有力量。布鲁斯拔出刀尖，尽可能快速地缝合创口，同时找到一支镇定剂放在手边。

“蝙蝠…”小丑醒来后，呻吟道，“真怀念你揍我的感觉。但是你没有收下我的心，你不能总是拒绝…”

“闭嘴。你多久没吃药了？”布鲁斯认为，他明天应该到阿克汉姆走一趟，重新讨论一下小丑的医疗方案。

“没有人会给睡美人开安眠药，好吗？除非医生都疯了。”小丑厌恶地皱起眉头，“不是药的问题，我以为你应该明白。”

“是的，我明白，但是不需要你真的把心脏掏出来。”

小丑反问道，“你明白什么了？”

布鲁斯不想承认，但是，“呃…就像你过去经常说的…你爱我。”

“……”小丑沉默了一会，接着说，“我没有说过…我是说，虽然我叫你亲爱的，但其实你是我最恨的人，蝙蝠，我恨你。是仇恨和痛苦让我活着，没有仇恨我将空无一物。”

“我知道。”

“在昏迷的七年多时间里，我一直在与你争斗，从未意识到一切都是虚幻的。我错将现实世界当作噩梦，而将你存在的世界当作真实，因为一直以来，你都是我赖以存在的真实。”

惊愕使布鲁斯说不出话来，他从未想过在这如此漫长的时间中，小丑仍有意识。

“可是，无论哪个世界都令我痛苦，仿佛有一种力量能够贯穿梦幻与真实，将我牢牢钉在标本框里。我思考了很久，想要拔除这个痛苦的根源……”小丑停下来喘息，失血令他愈发虚弱，“我找到一个象征物，是的，你应该想到了，是心脏。只要它仍然跳动，一定会使我痛苦。”

布鲁斯握着镇定剂，手心开始出汗。

“也许你会问，既然我们已经习惯与痛苦相依为命，为什么我突然想要剥离，还要将这个象征物献给你？亲爱的，我们都诞生自过去的伤痛，区别只在于我是拿证书的疯子，而你穿制服。所以我想到…我这一类人，对我这一类人的仇恨，也是蝙蝠侠赖以存在的真实。如果有一天你从床上醒来，发现世界上并没有小丑，你曾经抗争过的一切都是虚幻的…那么，蝙蝠侠也就不复存在了。”

“这就是你剖出心脏的理由，为了证明蝙蝠侠真实存在？”布鲁斯想，他应该给小丑换一个心理医生，尽快地，而且不要现象学家。

小丑微笑起来，“为了向我证明，蝙蝠侠是真实的；为了向你证明，小丑是真实的。我们应当是彼此存在的证明。如果你不再穿着披风夜巡，余生中你都可以看着我的心脏想起这件事，想起我们曾经彻夜跳舞，并且记得，一切都真实发生过。”

布鲁斯缓缓摇头，“不，小丑，我分得清梦幻和现实，并不需要像看钟表一样看着你的心脏提醒自己。我不会忘记自己是蝙蝠侠，也不会忘记你是小丑，我从来没有忘记过你杀死的那些人，这比你的心脏更能提醒我，我们所有争斗都是真实的。”

“是吗，你从来没有搞错过，没有站在现实和虚幻十字路口徘徊？”

“没有。”布鲁斯看着小丑的眼睛回答，“一次也没有。”

小丑的笑容暧昧不明，他用手臂撑着自己坐起来，“好吧，蝙蝠。也许我该对你多些信任。”

“是的，最好能记得我不是精神病人。”布鲁斯发出一声叹息，“我会送你回阿克汉姆。”

“能等我补个妆吗？”

“当然。”布鲁斯走向展示柜，脱下头罩，放回衣帽架。当他回身时，看见小丑就在身后，闭着眼，重新涂过口红的嘴唇深艳如酒。

小丑张开双臂，“一个离别吻？”

布鲁斯抱住小丑单薄的身躯，回以深吻。他们，蝙蝠侠和小丑，永远不会再相见了。这是布鲁斯能看到的最好结局——他们都活下来，不必杀死对方。

口红的香气在唇齿间弥漫，几乎令布鲁斯感到晕眩。小丑心脏上的血濡湿他的衬衫，他们的胸腔紧紧贴在一起，心跳全然同步，犹如共享一个心脏。有那么一阵子，感觉朦朦胧胧，布鲁斯拥抱着小丑旋转。小丑倚在他肩上，依然紧闭双目，睫毛不时拂过肌肤。

这并不像现实中会发生的事情，但是布鲁斯无法使自己醒来。

燕尾服从小丑身上滑落，他们倒在洞穴的阴影中，像两头兽类交缠身体，彼此厮磨。他熟悉这具身体的触感，并非以这种方式，抚摸是陌生的。伤痕刺绣在柔软的肌肤上，在过去几十年中不断破碎又缝合，残败不堪。他听见小丑絮絮低语，你使我完整。

布鲁斯吻着小丑眼睑，用手指侵犯小丑更私密的器官，他所不曾侵入的领地。也许有点太急切了，粗暴的扩张使小丑蹙起眉头。但是，这无所谓，过去他给予小丑的疼痛远甚于此，而小丑为之疯狂。布鲁斯不需要在小丑面前隐藏，按捺那股从未停歇的冲动，最初诞生了蝙蝠侠的黑暗。

他狠狠操进小丑，在小丑双腿间驰骋，动作撕裂小丑心脏上的伤口，血液往外流淌。小丑急促地喘息，仍然没有睁开眼睛。他了解小丑，小丑固执地坚持一个幻梦，但凡是个心智正常的人，都知道该如何消除蝙蝠侠带来的影响，将过去抛诸脑后，重新开始生活。然而小丑病得太重，只会选择继续伤害自己和所有人，亲手掐灭希望和其他可能性，一路向着地狱行进。

蝙蝠侠无法拯救小丑，他只能和小丑共同经历那些将一切打碎的时刻。他在狭窄的甬道中横冲直撞，阴茎来回碾过腺体，听见小丑断断续续的喘息，并且叫着，蝙蝠，蝙蝠侠，亲爱的…

布鲁斯因此感到妒嫉。小丑应该看着他，应该看着他喊出那些词句，而不是紧闭双目，被一个幻想中的巨大黑影占据。他从小丑体内退出，走向衣柜——布鲁斯模模糊糊想到，这是在玷污披风，他的战衣不应该用来——征服小丑，蝙蝠侠当然应该征服小丑，让他的宿敌颤抖、哀鸣。

他换上旧战衣，对现在的布鲁斯来说，这身衣服有些太紧了，但依旧合身。他换上靴子、手套、腰带，最后是披风和头盔。黑暗骑士重新出现在玻璃的倒影中。他回头，看见小丑扶着岩壁艰难起身，发出令人不寒而栗的大笑。洞穴栖居的蝙蝠被笑声惊扰，成群结队飞往夜空。他走向小丑，看见那双绿色的眼睛闪闪发亮，就像他们都还年轻时的目光。小丑向他伸出手，是一个邀舞的姿势。

蝙蝠侠一把锁住小丑脖颈，猛地将其按倒在岩壁上，缓慢收紧手指。小丑面颊上泛起病态的红晕，呼吸因缺氧变得急促。

"再重一点…"小丑像溺水之人那样抓住蝙蝠侠小臂。

蝙蝠侠继续收紧手指，听见小丑发出呜咽，他低头残暴地亲吻小丑，那种要夺去剩余呼吸的吻，感受到小丑在他手中颤抖不已。

在小丑再一次昏迷前，蝙蝠侠放开小丑，蓦然松手任小丑跌坐在地。小丑的身体在岩石映衬下白得刺眼，引发了一种近乎邪恶的欲望；而小丑本身是邪恶的，这使得一切变得正当。蝙蝠侠拎起小丑，将这具瘫软的身体抛在实验台上，从背后插入，重重冲撞着小丑内襞。小丑的喘息逐渐变得湿润，近似于啜泣。一些念头从蝙蝠侠脑中闪过，关于创伤记忆、应激障碍等等。小丑的过去始终是个谜团，唯有伤痕留下的线索，供侦探从中推测。

最终蝙蝠侠将小丑翻过来，俯身和他接吻。小丑体内柔软湿滑，紧紧裹缠着蝙蝠侠，双腿缠绕在蝙蝠侠腰间，让其侵入更深。蝙蝠侠顶得小丑下腹隆起，异物在小丑单薄的腹肌下往复冲撞，几乎要穿肠而出。小丑的指尖划过台面，失神地尖叫起来。

高潮时蝙蝠侠射在小丑体内，小丑已经无法发出任何声音，于是蝙蝠侠替他说道， _你使我完整。_

蝙蝠侠坐在小丑身边，凝视着洞穴深处的黑暗，感到前所未有的宁静。仿佛过了很久，他听见小丑和他说话，声音很低，他凑近去听，小丑说的是，一切皆为幻梦。

**4**

布鲁斯睁开眼，头脑昏昏沉沉。阿尔弗雷德站在一旁，面无表情看着他，"早安，老爷，真高兴您没有吊在洞穴顶上，那样我很难把您弄下来。"

布鲁斯发现自己正睡在蝙蝠洞的长桌上，盖着一条羊绒毯，全身披挂蝙蝠装。昨天应该是他的生日晚宴，他记不清自己什么时候走进蝙蝠洞，换了这一身装束。大概又是梦游。

"会计师在西翼等您。"

布鲁斯撑着桌面坐起来，宿酲仍然没有消退，"我等会过去，给我杯咖啡。"

阿尔弗雷德离开了。布鲁斯坐在蝙蝠洞中，犹如做了一个长梦，一些残影在脑海中闪现，又如潮水般退回意识深处，无迹可寻。他恍惚记得小丑、血液、匕首、笑声，就像过去阴魂不散的梦魇，他们又一次在梦中缠斗不休。

布鲁斯起身回到庄园，用冷水驱散昏沉与梦境的残片，换过一身西装。阿尔弗雷德端来咖啡，苦涩的香味浸透在晨风中，布鲁斯听见一声鸟啼，抬眼看见夜莺正从窗台飞走。

会计建议布鲁斯减少对阿克汉姆精神康复中心的捐赠，理由是阿克汉姆已经没有那么多病患，员工规模至少可以缩减一半，而且病人较过去安全得多，无需继续升级安保设施。

布鲁斯想到他已经很久没有造访阿克汉姆疯人院，也许应该过去看看。他让秘书安排一次访问，时间暂定在下午。

午餐后，布鲁斯驱车前往孤岛。韦恩集团出资重建的阿克汉姆疯人院是一幢风格简洁的现代建筑，内里明亮而宽敞。医生中有不少新面孔，其中一个向布鲁斯滔滔不绝地介绍针对双面人的最新医疗方案，保证能让双面恢复健全人格，直到布鲁斯答应为其提供专项资金。

病人大多聚集在活动室，三三两两围坐，打牌或者看电视。布鲁斯扫了一眼，正打算走向强化治疗室，却看见小丑坐在电视前的长椅上。

医生解释道，"他沉睡的时间越来越长，像是在补回前半辈子失眠的时间。"

"这是好事吗？"

"很难评判好坏，他就像一具空壳。我们让护工抱他出来，接受一些外界信息，也许会有助于恢复。当然，绝大多数人并不希望小丑恢复神志。"

布鲁斯点头同意。他谢绝了医生陪伴，只身走到小丑面前。

小丑一个人坐着，什么也没有在看。记忆中那对疯狂的绿色眼睛几乎褪成浅灰。

布鲁斯同他打招呼，"小丑…"

小丑没有任何反应。

一种无可抑制的伤感从布鲁斯心头弥漫。无关同情或怜悯，他记得小丑杀死过多少人。布鲁斯默念了一遍那个数字，而伤感并未消退。布鲁斯恍然意识到，时间和遗忘终将带走所有人，包括蝙蝠侠，包括小丑，包括他们之间延绵不绝的恨意，曾经如何燃烧，如今惟余残烬。

这不是蝙蝠侠的心愿吗，小丑终于不再发疯，不再作恶。

布鲁斯扯出一丝自嘲的微笑，对小丑说，"…那就这样吧，再见。"

当布鲁斯转身离去时，余光瞥见小丑缓慢地动了动手指。一个几不可闻的声音问道，"他会回来吗？"

布鲁斯浑身冰冷，僵硬地站了一会，但是没有回头。

"不…不会了。"他回答道，接着快步离去。

布鲁斯驱车离开阿克汉姆疯人院，一路上快得像在逃离，即使身后没有任何东西追赶。

-END-


End file.
